Nowadays, owing to such advantages as lightweight, low-profile, low power consumption and free of radiation, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have found wide application in various electronic products such as computers, TV sets, notebook computers, mobile phones and digital cameras. Panels are indispensable components to the LCDs, and thinner panels are more liable to flexure. Currently, a G8.5 panel generally has a thickness of 0.5 mm, and the minimum thickness of panels is 0.3 mm.
In the prior art, a panel transferring apparatus comprises a panel supporting mechanism for supporting a panel. The panel supporting mechanism comprises a plurality of bar-shaped supports spaced apart from each other. Because of a small contact area between the bar-shaped supports and the panel, the panel is liable to flexure during the transferring process; moreover, at the moment when the panel is put down or lifted up by the panel transferring apparatus, an inertia force tends to act on the panel to cause fracture of the panel, thus increasing the production cost and prolonging the production cycle.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a panel transferring apparatus that can solve the problems of high production cost and long production cycle of panels caused by the prior art panel transferring apparatus.